


Texting troubles

by Random__Fangirl



Series: Your average teenage spider [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Good Peter, High School, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter-centric, Precious Peter Parker, School, Stark Industries, Texting, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random__Fangirl/pseuds/Random__Fangirl
Summary: Peter Parker has the worst luck ever!Peter was Currently in detintion for texting during class. Technically he wasn't even here for texting.He was in for 'lying' about who he was texting (because apparently tony stark is not a good answer). He really should have never answered the phone..._______________or______________Peter gets caught on the phone during class!





	Texting troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite ones I've written! Hope you enjoy it.  
> (And also, bonus points to who can find the supernatural quote!)

Peter was bored. Currently he was in detintion for texting during class. Why was that even against the rules? It was so stupid what he got in for... Technically he wasn't even here for texting.

He was in for 'lying' about who he was texting (because apparently tony stark is not a good answer) if he hadn't answered that text message he would not be in this mess. But, yet again Parker luck had stricken...

....................(one day earlier)....................

Peter sat in history class listening to one of his most boring teacher drone on and on about one of his least favorite subjects. Why did life hate him so much? Even worse than that of course was that flash was sitting only a few feet away from him and though peter could hear him was still making fun of 'penis parkers dumb nerdiness' (he wasn't even going to tell flash that that was not a word).

Lost in his own world he sat there for a minute before a vibration in his pocket went off. Who the hell was texting him during school?... Taking out his phone he read the message.

Mr stark : Underoos?

Peter sighed before texting back. Then putting the phone back into his pocket ingnoring the messages they followed.

Peter : I'm busy.

Mr stark : but I'm booooorrred

Mr Stark : ...

Mr Stark : Peter?

Mr stark : Peterrrr.

Mr Stark : Peeeettterr

Mr stark : Talk to me I'm bored...

Not being able to take it any more peter ripped his phone out of his pocket angrily sending another message.

Me : shut up

Mr stark : he said shut up to me. :)

Flash seeming to just now notice that he was on his phone smirked at peter. 'This is not good' Peter thought. "Mr Gordon, peter is on his phone during class" 'yep definitely not good'.

Mr Gordon turned around to face peter " is this true Mister parker?"

"Yes sir" (best to tell the truth and get it over with.) (Plus Mr Gordon is scary.)

"This is your only warning. Put it away! If I see it again it will be detintion."

Peter groaned, not even trying to defy Mr Gordon. This was definitely going to be a long day. 

..............................................................

The next message he got was during English. It was like he somehow had picked his least favorite classes to text him in...

He was sitting in his chair just like before when he felt the familier buzz of his phone in his pocket. He tried to ignore it but soon after came another.

Mr Stark : peter, I have a question.

Mr Stark : peter, you there?

Me : that was a question.

Mr Stark : not the one I wanted answered!

At this peter couldn't surpress his grin.

Me : fine! what is it tony?

Mr Stark : it is...

Mr Stark : *dramatic drumroll*

Peter : yes?

Mr stark : do you think that (hypothetically) if you drink over 36 cans of Redbull consecutivly you would make your Spidey senses even more heightened or would you just die!

Peter : ...?

Mr Stark : what it's a good question?

Peter : well I'm not gonna test it!

Mr stark : why not? We could test it when you come over tonight.

Peter : that is literally the dumbest question I have ever heard.

Mr Stark : why?

Peter : well, for one I could actually DIE!!

Mr Stark : oh, yeah.

Mr Stark : that is a bad idea

Peter : ...

Mr Stark : nevermind :)

Peter : *rolls eyes*

Mr Stark : :(

Peter slipped his phone back into his pocket smiling. Sometimes he didn't know what was wrong with that man.

Peter in his own world didn't even notice that the lecture had stopped or that Gordon had walked in a while back and was waiting for peter to finish before he started yelling.

"Mr Parker" peter looked up at the new, loud voice "Care to explain?"

"Uhhhh....." He said dumbly in response. He really hated his mouth sometimes.

"Who were you texting?"

Peter grimiced, no one was going to believe him. " Tony stark"

At this point Mr Gordon looked close to popping a blood vessel. "Detintion Parker" he yelled"no one lies to me" 

Yep. No one was going to believe him. Detintion it was.

........................(back to present).......................

Peter sat in the empty room listening to the ever annoying captain America drone about safety or whatever. He knew he had forgotten something but, he couldn't decide what. 

The tower! Peter had completely forgotten about the tower. He was supposed to come over tonight. What would tony think when he was late? He still had another hour of detintion and he wasn't going to make it any time soon. 'Oh god' want if Tony came to his school? Before now He didn't think it could get any worse but yet again life came to bite him in his ass.

Peter was thrown out of his thoughts abruptly when the doors to the room flew open and his worst nightmare came to life. In between the doors stood the one and only tony stark!

"Hey Pete, I've come to break you out"

.,.....................................................

To say the least, what followed was choas and... well, paparazzi. Peter eventually got out and they did their science at the labs of the tower but, never again was peter Parker bothered for lying in Mr Gordon's class...


End file.
